Paradise Cafe
by Sy Kodoshi
Summary: Um lugarzinho escondido pode levá-lo ao Paraíso. Sente-se, peça um café e deixe seu coração ser roubado... Vários casais, UA.
1. Chegando ao Paradise

**Disclaimer:** _Sant Seiya não me pertence. Ai, quem me dera!_

**Resumo: **_Um lugarzinho escondido pode levá-lo ao Paraíso. Sente-se, peça um café e deixe seu coração ser roubado..._

_**Obs: **Não acho que alguém vá conhecer, mas essa história não tem nenhuma conexão com a série de TV "Paradise Café"... Eu só fui saber dela depois do capítulo pronto rsrs  
_

* * *

Querido diário,

Você já tomou o caminho errado enquanto caminhava, e acabou achando uma preciosidade sem querer? Algo do qual você não queria mais se afastar, pois era tão mágico em jeitos que não pode descrever? Foi o que aconteceu comigo esta noite. Eu estava caminhando em direção à faculdade quando notei que já não reconhecia o caminho... Foi tão rápido, em um momento eu sabia exatamente onde estava, e no outro já não fazia idéia de como eu havia ido parar lá. Mas o que aconteceu foi que eu acabei me encantando com aquela ruazinha, afinal não era nenhum tipo de beco, era um lugar com casinhas claras, em estilo antigo e flores nos pequenos jardins, e uma rua de paralelepípedos claros. Eu sei que nem pareço eu falando, pois normalmente não dou toda essa atenção aos detalhes, mas... Foi tão surreal, eu não sei explicar!

Enquanto eu andava pela rua, vendo se achava uma saída que me guiasse ao meu caminho, senti um cheiro gostoso no ar, que foi ficando cada vez mais presente, até que eu notei uma escadinha entre duas casas e não pude deixar de ver onde ela ia dar. Quando cheguei em baixo, vi uma porta de vidro dupla, e em cima havia uma placa: "Paradise Café". Ao olhar para dentro, vi um lugar muito aconchegante, mas não foi o que me fez entrar... O que me fez entrar foi a quantidade de homens bonitos, especialmente um garçom loiro de olhos verdes, com a pele bronzeada, que me fez estremecer apenas ao olhar para mim através da porta.

Aquele olhar quase me paralisou, mas ao mesmo tempo fez com que eu sentisse uma vontade enorme de me aproximar, e foi o que fiz. Abri a porta lentamente e ouvi um sininho tocar, e em segundos aquele loiro estava a minha frente, perguntando se poderia me ajudar. O observei rapidamente: cabelos cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo, com alguns fios soltos emoldurando o rosto, calça jeans com uma camisa branca e, naquele momento, um cardápio em suas mãos.

- Sim, eu gostaria de uma mesa, por favor. – Disse. Não me julgue diário, não há nada melhor para se dizer em uma situação dessas. O lugar era um daqueles cafés antigos, com mesas e cadeiras brancas e trabalhadas, e apesar do nome, a única referencia ao Paraíso eram os doces maravilhosos que estavam em exposição no balcão e os homens ali presentes, muitos deles clientes. Mas não era tudo, aquele café dá uma sensação de liberdade, de tranqüilidade... Foi impressionante, parecia que eu havia encontrado o lugar que procurei por tanto tempo.

Logo o loiro fez um sinal para que eu o seguisse, e me acomodei em uma mesa de onde podia observar todos os outros, mas antes dei mais atenção ao cardápio, o que foi difícil com aquela beldade ao meu lado, esperando minha decisão. Por fim, pedi um café expresso e um pedaço de torta de frutas vermelhas, e lhe devolvi o cardápio. Ele então sorriu para mim e foi buscar meu pedido. Só então olhei em volta e notei dois homens morenos de olhos verdes conversando, que sou capaz de jurar que são irmãos; outro loiro conversando com um homem moreno muito estranho, que parecia meio psicótico; por fim, um homem com cabelos lilases – sim, você entendeu certo, lilases. – que parecia estar esperando alguém enquanto lia um jornal.

Quando terminei de fazer esse reconhecimento, o loiro aproximou-se com uma bandeja na qual continham meus pedidos, e fiquei impressionado com a apresentação: Não é segredo que sou um tanto perfeccionista, e não fui capaz de achar um único erro naquela comida. A torta estava maravilhosa e o café tinha um cheiro incrível, mas infelizmente não consegui prová-los. Quando o garçom aproximou-se de mim, escorregou e a bandeja caiu sobre meu colo, e pude sentir o calor do café quente em minha coxa e a torta gelada na outra, o que me fez levantar devido ao susto.

- Mon Dieu!

- Me desculpe, por favor! – Falou o outro, rindo meio sem jeito com as faces um tanto vermelhas. Eu apenas balancei levemente a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem, e ele me indicou o banheiro para que eu pudesse limpar a sujeira. Logo fui até lá e ele se juntou a mim um pouco depois, com um pano.

- Sinto muito, eu me distrai e acabei caindo... – Falou ele novamente, enquanto me estendia o pano. – Normalmente isso não acontece...

- Não se preocupe... Eu estava indo para casa, de qualquer forma, só terei que achar um caminho mais rápido. – Eu já havia desistido de ir à faculdade quando entrei no café, afinal já sabia que não havia jeito de achar um caminho para a aula antes de a mesma começar. Pelo menos ali poderia perguntar se ele conhecia algum caminho que desse em minha rua.

O outro apenas sorriu e ficou a me observar limpar as calças por algum tempo, até que me perguntou:

- É a primeira vez que vem aqui, não é? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto...

- Oui, oui... Perdi-me no caminho para a faculdade.

Foi neste momento que ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes para mim e então voltou a falar, de um jeito que eu achei completamente adorável.

- Não havia notado seu sotaque... Chegou da França há muito tempo?

- Mais ou menos... Vai fazer um ano. – Disse, terminando de conter os danos que a comida fizera em minhas calças jeans e colocando o pano sobre a pia, em seguida abrindo a torneira para lavar minhas mãos.

- Que legal! Eu sempre quis conhecer a França algum dia, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade. – Ele havia se encostado-se à parede, só havíamos nos dois no banheiro.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que dizer... Sentia uma grande agitação dentro de mim só de olhar para ele, que mesmo sem querer parecia extremamente sensual. Os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, a camisa com os botões abertos e aquela pose tão descontraída na parede... Eu sei que não é quase nada, mas serviu para atiçar muito minhas fantasias.

- Sou Kamus, por sinal... Muito prazer.

- Eu sou Milo, o prazer é meu. – Ele deu um belo sorriso para mim, e naquele momento eu decidi que aquele café será uma parada obrigatória antes de minhas aulas. Após aquela apresentação, saímos do banheiro e ele me disse que traria o pedido novamente, mas ao olhar no relógio eu vi que estava um pouco tarde, e era melhor que eu voltasse para casa, e pedi se ele poderia me indicar uma rua que me levasse até ela. Ele então o fez, parecendo um tanto decepcionado. Pensando na carinha que ele fez, quando estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta para ir embora, virei para ele e disse:

- Amanhã eu venho provar, pode ser?

Ele então voltou a sorrir e concordou com a cabeça, e nos despedimos. Nunca contei tanto as horas de sair para a faculdade como estou contando hoje...

* * *

_Bom, este foi o primeiro capítulo, e pela minhas contas vão ser cinco. Eu não sei como ficou, mas eu realmente espero que gostem rsrsrs! Não sei ainda se a história vai continuar no estilo diário ou se eu vou mudar essa linha para contar mais sobre a história dos outros casais... Vai depender de como a fic for recebida. Pode ser que eu demore um pouco para postar os próximos capítulos, mas tentem compreender, por favor! . Eu dedico essa fic à Mukuroo, que sempre escreve fics maravilhosas e divertidissimas, e sempre me estimula a escrever mais fics. _

_Ah, e por favor, reviews são muito bem-vindas!  
_


	2. Quanta confusão

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence.

* * *

_Grécia, 20 de setembro de 2010._

Querido Diário,

Eu sei que já faz três dias desde que eu escrevi pela última vez, mas andei atarefado. Após o que eu escrevi na última vez aconteceram muitas coisas engraçadas. Começando do começo, dia 18 eu voltei ao Paradise como eu havia prometido ao Milo. Acontece que dessa vez eu prestei atenção ao caminho que fizera para chegar lá, e por incrível que pareça, eu havia me perdido porque entrei uma rua antes da que eu deveria. Pode acreditar nisto? Eu passei na rua ao lado todos os dias, durante um ano, sem nunca ter notado a rua do café.

Enfim, eu caminhei até o café e desci as escadinhas com pressa, ansioso por sentir novamente aquela sensação de paz e euforia juntas que o Paradise Café havia me trazido, e pela sensação que o garçom havia me trazido. Assim que entrei, o sino da porta tocou e Milo veio novamente me atender. Foi quando me dei conta de que era um estabelecimento pequeno, e que além do jovem atrás do balcão e Milo, não havia outros funcionários.

Desta vez ele estava com os cabelos cacheados soltos, descendo por suas costas, e parecia um anjo. Suas roupas eram iguais as do dia anterior, com a diferença de que a camisa era azul-marinho. Ele me recebeu com um sorriso que pareceu iluminar o lugar inteiro, e me fez sorrir de volta.

- Você realmente voltou! – Ele me disse, segurando o cardápio e seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

- Eu disse que voltaria... – Falei ainda com um sorriso e ele me levou para a mesma mesa que eu havia me sentado no dia anterior. – Quero a mesma coisa de ontem, por favor. – Falei quando ele me perguntou o que eu gostaria de comer e ele concordou indo buscar com o homem no balcão. O observei se afastar e então olhei ao redor novamente. Desta vez, o homem que parecia espanhol estava com um dos morenos, o mais velho, conversando com bastante intimidade, pareciam namorados. Virei o olhar meio desconfortável e vi o homem de cabelos lilases com um homem loiro de cabelos lisos, ambos conversando calmamente, e imaginei que fosse este que o outro esperava no dia anterior.

Logo Milo aproximou-se de mim com a bandeja e, desta vez, conseguiu colocar o café e a torta na mesa com sucesso. Eu agradeci e ele esperou ao meu lado para que eu provasse, então peguei a colher que me havia sido trazida e coloquei um pedaço na boca. Devo admitir que fiquei impressionado, pois o gosto conseguia ser ainda melhor do que a aparência. Assim que terminei de apreciar o primeiro pedaço, o olhei e sorri.

- É muito gostosa, Milo!

- Que bom que gostou! – Ele me sorriu de volta, todo animado. Então notei que todos os clientes presentes já haviam sido atendidos e não precisariam da atenção de Milo tão cedo, e decidi começar uma conversa.

- Você trabalha aqui o dia inteiro, ou só na parte da tarde?

- Na verdade, eu faço faculdade de manhã, e trabalho aqui depois das aulas até a hora de fechar. Daqui você vai para a faculdade, certo? – Ele disse, olhando de relance para a minha mochila. – O que você estuda?

- Certo. Eu estudo Gastronomia. – Eu ri baixinho com a cara de surpresa do outro, que parecia esperar por algo mais tradicional. – Eu gosto de poder montar os pratos.

- Nossa, preciso tomar cuidado com o que vou te recomendar daqui para frente! - Ambos rimos um tanto com aquilo e mantivemos nossa conversa por algum tempo, até que chegou a hora em que eu precisei ir para a faculdade, ou me atrasaria. Vi nos olhos de Milo uma leve decepção quando eu lhe disse que precisava ir, mas pode ter sido imaginação minha. De qualquer forma, ele me perguntou se eu apareceria no dia seguinte e eu concordei. Quando fui ao balcão pagar a conta, notei pela primeira vez o outro funcionário do café, um homem alto de longos cabelos azuis, e ao ver seu crachá pude ver seu nome: Saga.

- Boa noite! – Ele me cumprimentou quando me aproximei, lhe entregando a nota. Ele pegou o dinheiro e sorriu para mim, guardando-o no caixa. – Me desculpe, mas eu gosto de saber o nome dos clientes... Se importaria em dizer o seu para mim?

Apesar de achar aquilo meio estranho, eu concordei e lhe disse meu nome. Então uma curiosidade tomou conta de mim e não pude evitar perguntar se ele sabia o nome de todos os clientes.

- Sim! Como não são muitos os clientes que vem sempre, eu acabo sabendo o nome de todos. Por exemplo, aqueles dois. – E apontou para o loiro e o garoto de cabelos lilases. – São Shaka e Mu. Os outros dois ali... – Apontou então para o moreno e o espanhol. – São Aiolos e Shura. Normalmente o Aiolos vem com o Aiolia, irmão mais novo dele. – Aquilo me fez ficar impressionado, e pensei o que mais Saga saberia sobre seus clientes, já que muitos vinham todos os dias e ele provavelmente escutaria as conversas, mas lógico que não perguntei isso. Apenas sorri para ele e me despedi, acenando para Milo e indo embora, em direção à faculdade.

No dia seguinte, eu passei a tarde fazendo as pesquisas e lições e então fui me arrumar para a faculdade. Notei que estava começando a prestar mais atenção ao que eu vestia nestes últimos dias do que o normal, e me pergunto – apesar de saber a resposta – se isso é influencia de certo loiro. Logo fui para o café, mas quando estava para descer as escadas, vi um dos irmãos morenos encostado na parede da casa que ficava ao lado da escada, creio que era Aiolia. Ele estava um pouco cabisbaixo, mas decidi não perguntar o motivo, afinal se ele estava ali é porque queria ficar sozinho um momento, então apenas acenei para ele com a cabeça e desci para o café.

Como sempre, Milo me recebeu sorrindo. Não tivemos grandes avanços neste dia, mas pudemos conversar bastante como no dia anterior, e experimentei o doce que ele havia me indicado, um tipo de cheesecake. O que aconteceu neste dia foi que, dentro do café estavam Aiolos e Shura novamente, e novamente parecendo íntimos, quando de repente Aiolia entrou. Os dois mais velhos se afastaram um pouco e puxaram uma cadeira para o outro se sentar, e pareceram conversar seriamente entre si. Conforme o tempo foi passando, a conversa virou discussão e pude ver que estavam todos ansiosos e confusos, afinal Aiolia e Aiolos passavam a mão repetidas vezes pelos cabelos e Shura coçava a nuca.

O problema foi que, enquanto eu conversava com Milo, Aiolia gritou para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Eu não quero ter que escolher! Eu não quero só um, eu quero os dois! – E então foi puxado de volta para a cadeira pelos outros dois, que suspiraram. Eu devo dizer que fiquei muito surpreso com isso e tomei um susto com o grito, devido à costumeira paz do lugar. Neste momento, o loiro que não era Milo e nem Shaka – Saga me contou mais tarde que seu nome era Afrodite, mas todos o chamavam de Dite – virou-se para os dois e pude perceber que era amigo do trio, pois falou com intimidade que só um poderia ter.

- Então não escolham. Fiquem os três juntos de uma vez e parem de discutir todos os dias, aproveitem! - E então soltou uma risada que foi acompanhada pelo moreno com cara de psicótico que o acompanhava. Saga também rira, assim como Milo, e eu fiquei sem entender. Neste momento, Milo sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar com seu hálito quente ali.

- Os três se gostam, mas nunca conseguem decidir como fica a situação... Acho que todo mundo já notou isso, menos eles.

Eu fiquei um tanto chocado com aquilo, então entendendo que Dite provavelmente estaria indicando a eles um relacionamento a três de uma vez. Isso não é bem normal, mas provavelmente funcionaria naquelas situações. Só devo admitir que achei bem estranho os irmãos virarem namorados, mas... Bem, não cabe a mim comentar sobre isso. Pude perceber que todos eles eram amigos, ou pelo menos já haviam conversado uma vez, e então entendi o motivo de Saga querer saber o nome de todos os clientes: já podia prever que eu ia acabar amigo daquela turma tão enrolada. Enquanto os três "namorados" voltavam a conversar, considerando a idéia dada por Afrodite, fui ao balcão pagar, e foi quando Saga me dissera o nome do outro loiro e me disse que o moreno que o acompanhava era namorado do outro, e quando perguntei seu nome ele riu.

- Vamos deixar em MdM, pode ser?

- Por quê? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, pensando no motivo do outro ser chamado por uma sigla.

- Ele não nos diz seu nome real, se chama de Máscara da Morte... Como nós nos recusamos a chamá-lo assim, ficou MdM mesmo. – Ele riu, não sem antes fazer uma careta ao falar o "nome" do outro, assim como eu fiz. Que tipo de pessoa quer ser chamada assim? Logo que paguei, me despedi de Milo e neste dia ganhei um beijo no rosto em resposta. Estou começando a me sentir um adolescente de novo...

E por fim, hoje voltei lá para meu já habitual lanche antes da aula... Parece que já faço isso há anos, apesar de não fazer nem uma semana. Quando cheguei, novamente aceitei uma das sugestões – que estou começando a achar que sempre estão certas – de Milo e provei um bolo junto com chocolate quente, devido ao frio que está. Quer dizer, ele diz que está, eu não sinto tanto assim... Na verdade, sua reação foi engraçada quando eu entrei, pois todos estavam de calças compridas, camisetas, casacos pesados e cachecol, e eu fui para lá com uma camiseta normal sob uma camisa fina, aberta, além das calças Jeans. Ele me olhou, até preocupado.

- Kamus! Não está com frio?

- Na verdade, não... – Levantei uma sobrancelha. Estou achando que talvez eu possa ser um pouco calorento. – Parece que todo o resto está...

- Mas lógico! Está super gelado! Vem, entra, me deixa te dar alguma coisa quente para comer...

- Não precisa Milo, eu realmente não estou...

- Por favor, Kamus... – E me olhou com uma carinha tão preocupada e... Devo dizer, fofa, que não pude ir contra. Ele não demorou a me trazer o chocolate e uma fatia de bolo quentinha, que comecei a comer com gosto. Enquanto conversávamos como sempre, outra discussão começou, mas dessa vez era entre Afrodite e... MdM.

O loiro discutia sobre alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender, devido a velocidade de suas palavras, então eu só compreendia umas poucas palavras. O outro o olhava, parecendo se irritar, e pelo que eu entendi – que não foi muito, vamos enfatizar – o loiro reclamava que o moreno nunca estava com ele fora do café. Só quando o loiro se acalmou um pouco pude entender o que eles diziam.

- Como não! Nós moramos juntos!

- E você sempre chega tarde e sai cedo! Se for pra ser assim, não sei nem porque dividimos o apartamento! – Bufou o loiro.

- Então eu me mudo, não tem problema! – Rosnou o moreno, já impaciente.

- Então tá bom! – E o loiro se levantou. O moreno foi pagar a conta extremamente bravo, e saiu, e eu posso dizer que não quero ser a pessoa a ficar em seu caminho hoje, apesar de eu achar que a discussão foi por pura besteira, e acabou daquela forma mais por orgulho do que outra coisa. Depois daquilo ficou um clima meio esquisito no café, e por sorte eu não podia demorar lá porque tinha uma prova. Despedi-me de Milo e fui pagar a conta, depois corri para a faculdade.

Estou pensando em chamar Milo para sair neste fim de semana, mas não sei se ele aceitaria, afinal ele pode ser gentil comigo apenas por ser seu cliente. Não sei, preciso pensar um pouco mais sobre isso antes de tomar uma decisão... Agora acho que vou dormir, aproveitar que amanhã é sábado e poderei descansar por algum tempo.

Essa foi uma semana e tanto... Pergunto-me como estão os três namorados, se eles finalmente se acertaram, pois não os vi hoje. E me pergunto também como ficarão os dois briguentos, se conseguirão se acertar... Antes de eu ir embora, Milo havia me dito que eles costumavam ter uma relação muito boa, então espero que tudo fique bem.

* * *

_Bom, este é o segundo capítulo! Quero agradecer às reviews, vou fazer o meu melhor para que continuem empolgados \o\ No momento, o plano é contar a história de vários casais, e não apenas do Kamus e do Milo. Espero que tenham gostado do modo como eu introduzi isso na história e, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, pode mandar! _

_**P.S.: **Gente, foi um sacrifício conseguir postar esse capítulo! Fiquei dois dias com o fora do ar u_u Então, por favor desculpem a demora.  
_


End file.
